You And Me
by EliLuvsMirate
Summary: The ex-girlfriend of King Edmund is on her way back to Narnia and it is not certain what will happen once she sets foot on land.


Villanueva

You and Me

A Short Story

**S.A. Villanueva**

**11/29/2010**

You and Me

(I do not own any of this except for my characters)

The trumpets sounded as our boat pulled into the harbor. My uncle stood next to me, as the door opened. We have finally made unto Narnia, the final stop on our tour. I took a step back as we walked off the _Guiana _and onto the Narnian port.

"Lord de Moutu, so good to have you back," said Caspian.

"Thank you, Caspian. I trust you remember my niece, Elena."

My uncle hugs my shoulders as he presented me. Caspian flashed a handsome smile at me then nodded.

"Of course, good to see you are well, Elena."

I snickered as we were lead into the village.

"How have you been?" Queen Lucy asked me as we walked on.

"Alright, we just got back from Terebinthia, so I'm a little tired-And your brother?"

"Edmund's okay. He is resting from battle."

"I'm glad to hear that, but I meant Peter…"

Lucy laughed then answered.

"He's alright, working too hard since the Giants agreed to a treaty but other than that, he seems fine to me."

"Maladies, might I ask you to speed up a bit? The Lord Atmel is soon to reach the doors," replied a faun to us.

Smiling, Lucy and I walked a little faster. She stepped closer to Caspian and they walked next to Queen Susan. The High King stood in the middle of their Royal Party and faced my uncle.

"Atmel, it's good to have you here," Peter said as he shook my uncle's hand.

Lucy was right, he did look overworked. He had deep bags under his eyes and he looked a little thin.

"Elena?" I heard Peter say.

I stood up straight and smiled at my old friend.

"I received a letter from the King of Terebinthia who says you are one of the best dancers he has seen. Maybe with the upcoming ball, you might grace us with a performance."

"It'd be an honor," I said, smiling at the end.

My eyes scanned them but stopped at the person standing to the right of Peter. His curly, dark hair was a little longer then the last time I have seen him. His avid green eyes were staring straight at me. Edmund was beautiful to say the least. It felt as though we were the only ones here. I also felt my cheeks grow red when he smiled at my direction.

"Elena, he seemed to have said in my mind," Elena."

"Elena!" I heard my Uncle say.

"Yes?"

Without moving my eyes from his, I spoke to my uncle.

"Are you alright?"

"Perfect."

Immediately we were shown to our rooms. It was pretty much a huge suite with my uncle having the biggest bedroom. My room was one of the smaller ones and had a door that leads into the hall. One of the greatest attributes of my room was a giant window located on the wall. I could see the ocean and also the practice fields.

(Knock)

"Come in."

Lucy and Aravis came in, closing the door behind them.

"Are you ready? My brother planned a surprise welcome party for you and your uncle."

"If it's a surprise, why are you telling me?" I say, laughing.

"Your uncle already knows. And Edmund has already asked about you."

"OOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOO," Aravis sneered.

"He has?" I walked to put on my slippers, "Well, we mustn't keep the good king waiting."

…

Cor came to take his fiancé's hand and Tirian came to take Lucy's to lead them into the throne room. My uncle was instantly at my side as we walked into the throne room. Music filled my ears as we walked up the High King. Once we reached the dais, Peter stood on his feet and faced the crowd.

"My dear friends," he started," we are eternally at the grace of our Lord Atmel and his niece, Lady Elena. They have recently journeyed the waters to present us news of how our treaties are going. And although their visit is joyous, their news I am afraid to say, is not. As of yesterday, our only allies are Terebinthia and the Lone Isles…"

It was here that I felt something tap my arm. I turned to see Edmund, looking at me.

"Follow me," he mouthed to me.

He took my hand and led me into the balcony. The moon shined brightly as he stopped me at the farthest edge. He first made sure we were not followed then his eyes meet mine.

"Hello," he said.

"Hello."

"I'm sorry; I just never thought you were ever going to come back. I can honestly say I have no words for this occasion."

Smiling at him, I took his gloved hands.

"It's okay because neither do i."

He smiled at me then got closer. His eyes closed as he kissed me. Every fiber in me exploded with happiness. A few seconds passed then he pulled back.

"Forgive me, I couldn't help myself."

"No, no- don't apologize. I didn't exactly stop you," I said, smiling.

He took my hand and led me back inside.

"…but what we can sure of is that there is no doubt that with their presence, a wave of change will be upon us. Now, let's give a hearty welcome to Lord Atmel and Elena!"

Cheers erupted as Edmund looked at me, with a very warm smile. From that I could immediately tell he was thinking the same thing I was.

The High King hasn't been wrong before ;).


End file.
